User blog:JWarrior89/Judge Dredd vs Batman
Judge Dredd: the most famous of the elite corps of Street Judges that run Mega-City One with the power not only to enforce the law, but also to instantly convict and sentence offenders... – and occasionally execute them. Batman: the Caped Crusader who takes it upon himself to protect the streets of Gothem City from such villains as the Joker, Two-Face, and Penguin... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Weapons Edges - Close Range: '''Batman's bladed gauntlets could do a lot of damage, but their placement means he has to fight a certain way in order to use them. Dredd's boot knife and nightstick, on the other hand, might not do as much damage, but are more manuverable and efficient. In the end, both men know how to use their weapons effectively. '''Edge: Tie - Mid Range: The Lawgiver is a handgun featuring semi- and fully automatic fire, manual and automatic focusing and targeting, plus an in-built computer capable of controlling its operation. It fires a range of specialty ammunition, including armor-piercing and grenades. An in-line gunsight shows the view directly down the barrel. A Lawgiver can only be operated by its designated Judge owner, whose palm print is programmed into the gun's memory. The grappling hook is, well, a grappling hook. Edge: '''Judge Dredd - '''Long Range: The Lawgiver pistol is reported to have a range of up to 3 miles. The batarang performs like a traditional boomerang; once thrown, it will return to the hand of the one who threw it. The downside is that once thrown, Batman is vulnerable until it comes back, whereas Dredd's Lawgiver can keep firing. Edge: Judge Dredd - Special: Both the stun/gas grenades and the flashbang are basically the same thing. Edge: '''Tie - '''Vehicle: Dredd drives the Lawmaster motorbike, which is armed with artificial intelligence, twin machine guns ("bike cannon"), a laser, and can fire stun and gas grenades. It also has a turbo-boost function which enables it to jump over long distances or to great heights. It can respond to verbal commands and drive itself. Batman drives the Batpod, which is equpiied with grappling hooks, cannons, and machine guns , and is also capable of high speeds. However, the versatility of Dredd's bike gives it the edge. Edge: Judge Dredd My edge goes to Judge Dredd. He has better weapons than Batman, he can match him in hand-to-hand combat, and his 20/20 night vision means Batman can't rely on the shadows to hide him. In addition, Dredd was born and bred specifically to fight crime and enforce the law, wheras Batman didn't start fighting crime until he was older. Like Batman, Dredd has also fought superhuman/supernatural foes (most notably Judge Death and his crew). * Info taken from Wikipedia (Judge Dredd and Batman), and the Judge Dredd wiki. * Special thanks to Lasmoore for helping me with the loadouts for each character. * Only good votes will count as a full vote; this means giving specific reasons for your choice. Bad votes (ex. Dredd wins because he is badass! or Batman FTW!!!) will only count as a half vote. * Voting has ended; no more votes will be counted. Battle * Location: Mega-City One Judge Dredd is riding his Law Master motorbike through the streets of Mega-City One, investigating reports of a masked vigilante who has been attaching criminals. A part of him actually feels respect for this guy; like Dredd himself, he fights to bring criminals to justice. However, he serves the Law, and cannot abide anyone who holds themselves above it. Dredd arrives in the area where the man was last seen, and stops. He dismounts his bike and gazes at his surroundings; tons of tall buildings, plenty of cover and places to hide. Suddenly, he hears a man yell, followed by the sounds of a struggle. Dredd draws his Lawgiver pistol and runs in the direction of the noise. Turning into a dark alley, Dredd sees Batman standing over a man who is bruised, bound, and gagged. "Halt!" Dredd yells. Batman turns and sees Dredd; pulling out his grappling hook, he shoots it in the air. Dredd fires his gun, but misses. As Batman shoots upward towards the roof, he throws a flashbang grenade. Dredd turns away as the grenade explodes, disorienting him. Recovering, he looks up, but Batman is nowhere to be seen. Swearing to himself, he radios in the location of the bound criminal for backup, then runs back to the Law Master to search for Batman. Up on the roof, Batman leaps from rooftop to rooftop, finally descending into an old, abandoned parking garage. Finding his batpod, which he had stored there earlier, he gets on and drives off. For a few minutes, he continues driving. Suddenly, his bike is struck from behind. Looking back, he sees Dredd in hot pursuit. "Pull over, citizen!" Dredd commands. Batman responds by speeding away from Dredd, who fires his Law Master's machine guns. Batman steers to avoid them; a few bullets manage to hit the batpod, but inflict no major damage. Dredd fires his bike's laser cannon, but Batman avoids this as well by making a sharp turn onto a long bridge. Without warning, Batman suddenly applies the brakes on his batpod, and Dredd zooms past him. Batman fires his own bike's machine guns, but Dredd is able to avoid the gunfire. Batman then fires his batpod's grappling hooks, which successfully latch onto the Law Master. Swearing again, Dredd swerves back and forth, but the grappling hooks hold firm. Batman prepares to fire the cannons on his bike, but Dredd suddenly gets an idea; just as they exit the bridge, he activates the Law Master's turbo boost, pulling the batpod behind him. He then makes a sharp turn around a corner; the grappling hooks finally come loose, and Batman and the batpod are sent crashing through the wall of a building. Screeching to a halt, Dredd looks back at the crash site; there is no sign of movement. Cautiously, he gets off the Law Master, draws his Lawgiver pistol, and moves in closer. Looking through the hole in the wall, he sees the batpod on its side, but Batman is gone. Dredd slowly moves in, ears alert for any noises. Suddenly, Batman swings in from above on his grappling hook, kicking Dredd in the back and sending him crashing to the floor. The Lawgiver goes flying out of his hands, and Batman runs over and kicks it away. Dredd gets to his feet, drawing his boot knife and nightstick. Yelling, he swings the nightstick, but Batman ducks and avoids it. Dredd follows through with a stab from the boot knife, but Batman blocks it and knocks the knife out of his hand. He strikes at Dredd with his bladed gauntlets but Dredd avoids the first blow and blocks the second. For a while, both fighters are dead even, but Dredd suddenly gets a lucky brake and strikes Batman in the head with his nightstick. As Batman stumbles, Dredd runs over and grabs his Lawgiver. "Rapid Fire!" he says. "Rapid Fire." an electronic voice replies from the gun. Dredd turns and sprays a hail of bullets at Batman, who barely manages to dive behind cover. Drawing his batarang, he throws it at Dredd, hitting him in the hand and forcing him to drop his gun. Batman takes advantage of this and retreats into the next room. Dredd picks up the Lawgiver again and follows Batman. The next room is very dark, but Dredd's bionic eyes grant him 20/20 night vision, allowing him to see perfectly. He scans the room; looking up, he sees Batman watching him from the upper balcony, obviously relying on the shadows to hide him. Grinning, Dredd takes out a stun grenade and throws it at Batman, who leaps to the ground level to avoid it. "Armor Piercing." Dredd says. "Armor Piercing." his gun responds. Dredd aims and fires, Batman running to avoid the shots. Aiming slightly ahead of Batman, Dredd fires again, this time scoring a direct hit right through Batman's leg. Yelling in pain, Batman drops to his knees; in desperation, he pulls out the batarang again, but Dredd shoots his hand, causing him to drop it. His opponent helpless before him, Dredd holsters his Lawgiver and approaches Batman. "You're looking at serious jail time, citizen," he says, "you know how long you get for resisting arrest? TWENTY YEARS! How do you plead?" "Go to hell..." Batman growls. "I knew you'd say that." Dredd grins. Winner: Judge Dredd. Despite Batman's history of fighting psychopaths and super criminals, Dredd had much more training and experience. In addition, his weapons were much more powerful than Batman's. Category:Blog posts